No me dejes nunca capítulo 2
by Mokuren8
Summary: Shuichi teme que Yuki esté enfadado por llegar tarde a casa.


Capítulo 2  
  
Shuichi se había dejado su mochila en el coche, por lo que K tubo que dar media vuelta y volver hacia la casa del escritor. Cuando llegaba pudo ver que Yuki salía con Shuichi en brazos, al escritor se le notaba alterado y pálido, algo muy raro en él, pues el escritor nunca se alteraba por nada o al menos no lo dejaba ver y Shuichi en sus brazos no se movía y parecía como desmayado.  
  
Al acercarse el coche Yuki corrió hacia el con el chico en brazos y al ver que era K respiró aliviado.  
  
Yuki: - deprisa, hay que ir al hospital.  
  
K: - ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Yuki: - no lo sé, entró en casa y se me desmayó en los brazos, le han apuñalado.  
  
K: - ¿cómo? ¿quién ha sido?  
  
Yuki: - no lo sé, no lo sé, cuando bajaba me he encontrado un charco de sangre en la escalera. He llamado a la policía y les he dicho donde estaría y mi dirección, han dicho que me verían en el hospital.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa que compartían Hiroshi y Ryuichi ajenos a lo que le pasaba en esos momentos a Shu...  
  
Hiro: - no sabes las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa, la grabación se me ha hecho muy larga y pesada, sin ti a mi lado.  
  
Ryuichi: - yo también tenía ganas de estar contigo y por mucho que he llorado y suplicado a K no me ha dejado – dijo haciendo pucheros, acordándose de la tarde pasada – ha sido muy malo, malo, malo conmigo – pero ahora estamos juntos sin que nadie nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo con mirada traviesa. - ¡ A la camaaaa, na no daa!  
  
Se tiró encima de Hiro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y si no llega a tener la cama en esos momentos detrás suyo, habrían ido a parar los dos al suelo  
  
Y en ese preciso instante...  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG.......  
  
Le habla el contestador automático de Hiroshi y Ryuichi, en estos momentos no estamos en casa, deja el mensaje al oír la señal, na no da. PIIIIIII.  
  
Soy K, haced el favor de coger el maldito teléfono, si no queréis que valla hacia allí y os saque a los dos de los pelos, ¡YAAAAA!  
  
Hiro: - ¿qué pasa K, la grabación ha terminado y está bien, no?  
  
K: no os llamo por la grabación, lo de los próximos días ha quedado cancelado.  
  
Hiro: - ¿cancelado? ¿por qué?  
  
K: - han apuñalado a Shu mientras subía para casa, está conmigo y con Yuki, nos dirigimos todo lo rápido que podemos hacia el hospital, no se ve muy bien y ha perdido mucha sangre.  
  
Mientras Hiro hablaba con K este había ido perdiendo el color paulatinamente.  
  
Hiro: - ahora salimos para allí, - dijo colgando el teléfono.  
  
Ryuichi: - ¿qué te ocurre que estás tan pálido? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quieres responderme? – preguntaba dando saltitos, esperando la respuesta.  
  
Hiro se lo quedó mirando.  
  
Hiro: - han apuñalado a Shuichi.  
  
Dijo con un hilillo de voz, casi inaudible y sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de decir, como si no fuera verdad y sólo fuera una pesadilla.  
  
No sabía a donde estaba, oía voces pero no sabía precisar cuantas, esas voces denotaban angustia y preocupación. ¿Porqué? ¿Quién estaba preocupado? Se sintió sostenido y arropado, ¿quién lo estaba abrazando? Recordó un abrazo similar, cuando de pequeño, se cayó jugando y se rompió el brazo, entonces quien le abrazaba era su padre, la persona más importante para él en aquellos años, diez años atrás. Sí, pero ¿porqué se acuerda ahora de su padre? Él hace tiempo que los dejó, tres meses después de lo del brazo, salió a comprar tabaco y un conductor borracho lo atropelló.  
  
Siento su presencia alrededor, nunca me ha dejado, una luz deslumbrante me envuelve, me da ánimos, es él mi padre, que al sentir lo que ha pasado a venido a reconfortarme, a ayudarme como antaño, a decirme que no estoy solo y que no me de por vencido, que todavía no ha llegado mi hora, que mucha gente está preocupada por mí, que no los puedo dejar, sobre todo a él, sí, mi padre sabe lo que siento por el escritor, por Yuki, sabe que lo quiero con todo mi corazón, como mi padre quería a mi madre, sabe que mi amor es puro, como también el de Yuki por mi. Se a dado cuenta de que a Yuki le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y que gracias a mi, ha empezado ha abrirse, me ha ido abriendo su corazón, poco a poco y me ha ido enseñando sus sentimientos, los sentimientos de una persona que tiene miedo de sentirse rechazado, de que le hagan daño de nuevo. No lo permitiré, no permitiré que le hagan daño otra vez, y tampoco seré yo quien se lo haga, le quiero demasiado y no voy a dejarlo solo, no ahora cuando mas me necesita.  
  
Siento que me abrazan, estoy seguro que es él, la presencia que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo se aleja, aún que se que no me dejará, es mi padre y seguirá velando por mi. Debo de dejar de pensar en mi padre, él está muerto, ya ha hecho lo que podía por mi. Esos brazos, me siento tan bien entre ellos, me transmiten amor y también preocupación, quisiera decirle que no se preocupe, que no se quedará solo, que no lo dejaré solo, que siempre estaré a su lado.  
  
Oigo voces, una es la de Yuki, estoy en sus brazos, lo sabía, sólo él me abraza así, la otra voz que oigo, es K, están hablando de mi, a Yuki se le oye angustiado, le dice a K que acelere, no creo que pueda ir más deprisa, las ruedas casi no tocan el asfalto, parece que el coche vuele, como no lleguemos pronto al hospital, de seguro que tendremos un accidente y no seré sólo yo el que esté en el quirófano, sino que Yuki y K estarán acompañándome en la sala de operaciones.  
  
K es un conductor excelente, nos lleva a los conciertos y entrevistas en un tiempo récord, pero ahora está preocupado y no presta la debida atención, debo hacer algo, debo abrir los ojos, debe prestar atención a la carretera, debe de dejar de preocuparse tanto por mi. Yo estoy bien en los brazos de mi amor.  
  
Ya está bien de tener los ojos cerrados, he de recuperar la consciencia, aunque sea unos segundos para tranquilizarlos.  
  
Shuichi: - Yu... ki.  
  
Me cuesta abrir los ojos, parpadeo, tengo el rostro de Yuki desenfocado, me cuesta enfocar la mirada, pero he de conseguirlo, quiero ver su cara, quiero ver sus dorados ojos y perderme en ellos, en su mirar de amor. Sus ojos me dicen lo que siente, preocupación, angustia, impotencia por no poder hacer nada.  
  
Shuichi: - no... te... preo... cu... pes, ni... tam... poco... K.  
  
Intento sonreír pero vuelvo a caer en la inconsciencia.  
  
Yuki: - Shuichi, Shuichi.  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
